Kraid
:This article is about the character. For the area, see Kraid's Lair. is a corpulent, three-eyed green reptilian extraterrestrial from the ''Metroid'' series. He is one of the largest enemies Samus ever encounters in her missions, taking up multiple screens at a time. He is featured in Metroid, its remake Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid. Kraid is a Space Pirate, and though his rank within the marauding race has never been officially stated, he is likely a high-ranked member and may even be a leader, as he is a prominent boss in his canon appearances. Notably, he is part of the original game's boss duo, the other being his comrade Ridley. Additionally, Kraid is described in the Metroid Prime manual alongside Ridley as the Space Pirate armies' "mainstays"; one could easily imagine this colossus as the muscle and backbone behind Pirate attacks and raids. As is the case with the Pirates stationed on Zebes, Kraid is not a native of the planet and his origins, along with his homeworld, remain unknown. Both of Samus Aran's missions on Zebes require Kraid to be killed, among others, as a means to infiltrate the Pirate HQ, Tourian. A press kit profile for Super Metroid has Samus refer to Kraid as the "brutal ruler of Brinstar". In official Zero Mission art on the Japanese website, Kraid is titled the . Behavior Kraid attacks solely with his body's natural weapons. He shoots dagger-like spikes from his belly and spinning projectiles from his hands, the latter which consist of either his nails or fingers; all of his weapons are infinitely generated in his body. In his resurrected Super Metroid appearance, he gains the ability to spew out rock-like projectiles from his mouth. Kraid also uses his arms' raw strength to hit Samus while using his massive body to push and corner her. Except for the original NES/Famicom game, Kraid is always seen tunneling out of the ground prior to his battles, establishing him as a natural digger. Appearances .]] Metroid In the Famicom and NES verison of ''Metroid, Kraid is the boss of Mini-Boss Hideout I. He is found in a room containing a large platform surrounded by a pool of acid. His original design differed considerably from that of later installments. Kraid's artwork seems to show that, in addition to being approximately the same height as Samus, he also appears to have green fur on his back and only two eyes. There are also spikes located on his back that are shot out and diverge towards the front, similar to boomerangs, in an arching trajectory. The three spikes on his belly and face are always launched in a straight path. The entire boss battle consists of Kraid walking back and forth on his platform as he constantly hurls his weapons at Samus. All of Kraid's projectiles also serve a defensive tactic; due to their invulnerability, they can destroy all of Samus' long-range weapons on contact. In particular, the middle spike on Kraid's front is aligned with her Arm Cannon's line of fire, requiring either precise jumps to shoot in-between the top spikes, or strict timing in order to shoot his vulnerable body before his spikes reform on him. Samus can, however, use the Ice Beam to temporarily freeze Kraid's spikes in midair and away from him, leaving him completely exposed and unable to generate additional spikes until the ice thaws. Only the front spike closest to the floor can never be frozen because of the absence of crouching or diagonal aim in the game. One must be careful with the Ice Beam, for if Kraid's projectiles freeze before he launches them, they'll remain attached to his body for an extended period, somewhat increasing his defenses and thus further hinder the heroine. The Screw Attack and Bombs also harm him, but at the expense of Samus' health due the close proximity needed to make them effective. Due to all of the mechanics implicated in Kraid's battle, he is generally considered to be a more difficult boss than Ridley. His defeat triggers one of the Stone Statues and increases Samus' Missile ammo capacity by 75. There is also a Fake Kraid which Samus can encounter before fighting the real Kraid. However, since there are multiple paths leading to the authentic Kraid, Samus may never come across the imposter. Fake-Kraid shares the same attacks and the appearance of his namesake, but it is a darker shade of brown with light blue fur and is rather feeble by comparison. Unlike the real Kraid, it respawns even if killed by simply re-entering the decoy's room. Worthy to note is that due to the Famicom console's superior internal memory, the back spikes on Kraid and his doppelganger are thrown in various different trajectories chosen at random, while the NES console's lower specs only offer a single path for these projectiles (among other objects and enemies in-game), making the American version of Metroid slightly less challenging. ''Metroid: Zero Mission ''.]]In the remake of the first ''Metroid game, Kraid's size and appearance are retconned to being similar to his appearance in Super Metroid, disproving earlier theories that he somehow grew between his appearances in Metroid and Super Metroid. Kraid's hideout is now named after him and remains separate from Brinstar, unlike Super Metroid where his lair was simply a section of the latter. His weaker decoy is nowhere to be seen. In the battle with Kraid, he will hurl from his right hand destructible, spinning claws (similar to his chronologically subsequent appearance in Super Metroid) while periodically swiping at Samus with his left arm. In the remake, his entire body is invulnerable save for the inside of his mouth, which can be exposed by shooting a charged beam or any concussive weapon at his eyes. Once Kraid has taken enough damage with any of these, or if Samus is to fall off the pillar she is standing on, he will begin to continously shoot his two lowest belly spikes at her; this destroys most of the pillar in the process, leaving only a tiny block to stand on. Regardless of whether the spikes hit Samus or not, they will stick onto the back wall, allowing her to use them as platforms to reposition herself in front of Kraid's head if she were to fall, but only briefly as they explode within seconds. When Kraid's health is further reduced, he will begin shooting spikes from all three belly holes, crumbling the final remnants of the stone pillar. When Kraid is defeated, he partially sinks to the floor and explodes, unlocking one of the Stone Statues' gates. Kraid also appears in the second half of the Metroid: Volume 2 manga, which is an adaptation of most of the events of Zero Mission. The manga doesn't outright tell what Kraid is, but he is described as being "Ridley's comrade". Mother Brain also states that "his skin is on par with an anti-optical shield", explaining how most weapons cause him very little damage. His battle theme in Zero Mission is a remix of the boss theme in Super Metroid, which was also used with Crocomire, Phantoon and the Big Metroid. ''Metroid Prime The ''Metroid Prime game's instruction manual makes reference to events which occurred in the original Metroid, such as Samus Aran killing the "gargantuan mainstays of the Space Pirate army, Ridley and Kraid", foreshadowing their retconned sizes in Metroid: Zero Mission. The manual also mentions that, after the fall of Zebes's Pirate base, the Space Pirates orbiting the planet split into two main camps - one to search for a planet with powerful energy resources (soon settling on Tallon IV), and the other to rebuild their ravaged facility on Zebes and begin resuscitating Ridley, Mother Brain, and Kraid. Only Ridley, as the reborn Meta Ridley, would make an active appearance in the game, with the other two's redevelopment at an unknown status throughout the entire ''Prime'' series. ''Super Metroid ''.]]Kraid reappears in ''Super Metroid in his large form. He takes up approximately two vertical screens' worth of space, making him the largest being in the entire game. Kraid only receives damage when he is shot in the mouth, and he exposes this weakpoint in frustration after being hit in the eyes with a Missile, Super Missile, or beam shot (charged or uncharged). Four Super Missiles or 20 missiles/charged shots in total are necessary to defeat Kraid. As Samus enters his room and stands on the only platform available, Kraid is nowhere to be seen initially, until he tunnels out of the organic thorns covering the entire floor in front of the heroine. Due to the room's low ceiling, only Kraid's upper torso rises aboveground. During this phase, Kraid's attacks consist only of hurling rock-like projectiles from within his mouth (four in a row), and a ram in which he attempts to skewer Samus against the wall with his fingers. Because of the small platform and low ceiling, Samus has limited space to manage his attacks. After a set amount of damage is inflicted on him, Kraid will rise entirely out of the ground, breaking the ceiling above in the process, revealing a far larger room with platforms standing above the thorn-covered ground. At this point, Kraid will cease to use his rock-like projectiles and instead shoot spikes from all three belly holes, as well as throw his fingers around the room. These attacks have different properties from their "past" Zero Mission variant: the fingers now bounce off any flat surface they collide with rather than exploding on contact, thus they remain on the field for a far longer amount of time and can reach Samus from multiple directions. As for the belly spikes, they are not only launched out at a much faster rate, they no longer jab onto the wall behind Samus and instead pierce completely through it, giving her substantially less time to use them as platforms. Kraid's mobility is significantly quicker; as he moves back and forth across the room, he can potentially push Samus off the small platforms and into the hazardous ground below, or damage her by colliding his fingers onto her, or a combination of both. As he dies, the floor will seemingly crumble beneath Kraid and he will fall through it while weakly roaring. His death will deactivate one of the Golden Statues. Akin to the original Metroid game, there is an imposter appropriately named Mini-Kraid. He is encountered two rooms prior to Kraid's; it is dwarf-like in comparison, both in terms of size and strength. Similarly to the Metroid decoy, it respawns after it is destroyed if Samus re-enters its corridor. Numerous Green Space Pirates and Kihunters patrol the rooms before the boss' chamber, seemingly to defend Kraid and Mini-Kraid. Just outside Kraid's room, there is a mysterious dead body with signs of advanced decomposition. It is unknown if the killer was Kraid or his respective Gadora. Cancelled appearances ''Metroid Prime Kraid was initially intended to have a larger role in the first ''Metroid Prime game; a reborn Kraid (with the fan-coined term "Meta Kraid") was planned to make an appearance as a boss character in the Phazon Mines area on Tallon IV. He was modeled and textured by Gene Kohler for that purpose. As can be seen from the image on the left, he possessed what appears to be a metal helmet on his head, likely made by the Space Pirates to protect his eyes (an exploitable weakpoint established in other games). Kohler indicated in an email reply to N-Sider that the helmet was supposed to be an obstacle to be overcome in the planned fight against him. This was later clarified by an anonymous former employee at Retro who stated players needed to cause objects to collapse onto his armored head, a goal made difficult by Kraid firing projectiles at Samus from his belly holes and tipping over the platforms she needed to ascend; the former employee further stated there may have been additional phases to the fight, but could not recall them. Interesting to note is that his belly projectiles were mentioned by the same person to be missiles instead of the organic spikes previously used on Zebes, strongly implying that the Space Pirates had installed weapon systems in his body. While Kraid likely was not cybernetically enhanced to the same extent as his comrade Meta Ridley, the missile system and the metal helmet further contribute the fan-given name "Meta Kraid". concept art.]] A piece of concept art made during Metroid Prime's development (image on the right) shows a helmetless Kraid extending multiple organic spears from his stomach at Samus while she is jumping and firing at his exposed face; she appears to have simultaneously destroyed some of his uppermost spears and dodged a strike from his left hand along the way. This concept, in which Kraid features over two dozen belly ports launching a different type of weapon, may have represented a phase following the destruction of his helmet. The fight (and character) ultimately did not make its way into the game in time for the release. Contrary to popular belief, Kraid was not replaced by the Omega Pirate. Due to the scrapped appearance, Kraid's only 3D appearances have been in other series, namely Super Smash Bros. Melee and the Metroid Blast minigame of Nintendo Land. '' that mentions Kraid.]] Developer comments Mathews also joked that Kraid was cut because "we had a hard time finding him a toothbrush".https://twitter.com/jack_mathews/status/958185981563342848 ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Though Kraid does not appear in this game, a released storyboard for an unused introduction animation by Ben Sprout features a creature resembling Kraid attacking Samus, but is quickly destroyed by her Gunship. This design features an additional row of spikes placed horizontally across his chest, with vertical rows of upward facing spikes seen at the creature's sides. Finally, each of his arms end in a single, largely extended claw-tipped appendage. Appearances in other games ''Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Kraid also appears as part of the Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths stage. Occasionally, he will emerge from the magma, roar, slash at the arena with his claws, and then sink back into the magma. While he cannot directly attack players, Kraid causes the entire arena to rotate, with the direction based upon how he strikes it. This changes the battlefield and forces players to adapt. A trophy of Kraid is also obtained when the Brinstar Depths stage is unlocked. Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Brinstar Depths stage does not return in Brawl. Therefore, Kraid only makes a cameo appearance as a sticker, using his artwork from Zero Mission. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kraid returns in ''Ultimate along with the Brinstar Depths stage. In addition to being much higher quality than Melee, his model is now more closely modeled after his appearance in Zero Mission. He plays the same role as he did in Melee. He also appears in Dark Samus's congratulations screen for Classic Mode, where he is seen emerging from the lava at Brinstar Depths while Dark Samus and Ridley are about to fight each other. Kraid is also a Master Spirit, using his artwork from Super Metroid. He is unlocked in the World of Light adventure mode, in a stamina battle against a Giant King K. Rool on Brinstar Depths' Omega Form. During the battle, K. Rool has reduced jump power and movement speed. As a Master Spirit, Kraid cannot normally be equipped by fighters; exclusively during this fight, he is classified as a Neutral type that is neither strong nor weak against other Spirits. Once unlocked, Kraid runs a Dojo, where he trains up to four other Spirits. He teaches them the Tank Style, which increases offense and defense but reduces move speed and jump. As a Master Spirit, Kraid is given dialogue for the first time in a videogame; however, it consists entirely of roars and grunts. Translations are provided in parentheses, although these translations seem to be somewhat uncertain (often guessing what Kraid means or ending with question marks) for added humor. On a similar note, this technically marks the first time that Kraid acts as an ally to the player rather than an enemy. ''Nintendo Land ]] In the Metroid Blast attraction, Kraid is featured as an animatronic robot and is the first boss that Miis must fight in Assault Mission. He appears in the Volcanic Sector during missions "10. Hostile Colossus", "24. Kraid's Army", and "30. The True Final Battle", which all have the objective of defeating Kraid. His battle theme is a remix of Brinstar (Metroid). He begins by partially emerging from a pool of lava, exposing his head, arms and chest. At this phase, he attacks solely by throwing his classic boomerang-like claws, however they now detonate with a wide explosive radius after a few seconds. The Mii must shoot the presented target on his nose and then fire Missiles (if piloting the gunship) or Charge Bombs (if on foot) at his throat - after three successful shots, Kraid will rise out of the lava and add to his long-range arsenal by firing Rockets, bullets, lasers and energy spheres from various locations on his body. He also extends platforms from his body which carry Zebesian Pirates, revealing Kraid as a sentient, mobile fortress. The Pirates are not necessary to kill, though they can hinder the Mii by shooting beams from their claws and may try to close-in on the player for melee attacks. Regardless, the Mii must continue to shoot all the new targets spread throughout Kraid's body (including attacking the one on his nose once again) which will expose his throat. After enough damage is inflicted, Kraid will rise higher out of the lava, unveiling more of his large, cylinder-shaped, heavily armed mechanical body. After repeating the process with the targets a third time, Kraid will explode, thus ending the battle. Another method for killing Kraid is made available to the player if another Mii is piloting a gunship: the Mii on foot can Grapple Beam with the left arm onto the underside of the gunship, allowing the player to be carried above Kraid's head and, if the latter's mouth is open, drop down his throat and land inside his chest, where the weakpoint can be damaged with standard beam fire. "10. Hostile Colossus" just has the Mii fighting Kraid. "24. Kraid's Army" requires the Mii to defeat Kraid under a time limit, while Kraid is accompanied by numerous Cyclons and Geemers to increase the overall difficulty. "30. The True Final Battle" consists of fighting both Kraid and Ridley simultaneously; Ridley can regenerate himself indefinitely, making Kraid's defeat the main goal to completing the mission. As Kraid explodes at the end, so too will Ridley. This duo boss battle marks the only occasion where these Space Pirate leaders fight alongside each other in any ''Metroid-related video game. If Kraid is defeated, the Mii unlocks Survival Mode for Ground Battle. His head is also a prize in the Nintendo Land Plaza. ''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order Just as in ''Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission, and Super Metroid, Kraid appears as a guardian of the Space Pirate stronghold on planet Zebes (specifically in Brinstar). Normal beam attacks do not work on Kraid; missiles must be used to damage him. He resides in room A-22, and is guarded by a Sidehopper, then a Doublehopper, a cybernetically-enhanced Sidehopper, which only appears in this book. Text (Passage 97) "A dinosaur-like creature with numerous, enormous spikes appeared. Its height was easily around 3 meters. The command computer spoke: 'It's Kraid.' "Kraid's method of attack is to use his spikes as a weapon, launching them his enemy." Text (Passage 169) "The command computer issued an alert. 'Without missiles, Kraid cannot be defeated.' "I shot my beam behind him as a distraction. Using that, I managed to dodge his attacks and fled the room. For the moment, I think I'll leave the area, stock up on missiles and energy, and try again." Text (Passage 178) "Warning. "A high-pitched alarm went off from the command computer. "Warning! Warning! Massive energy readings past this room. Kraid, the boss of area A is ahead. At this moment, you are able to retreat from this room. It is preferable that you proceed in top condition. This room has a three-layer shutter. The enemies have not yet noticed you, so you can clearly escape. And since Kraid is the area boss, this fight will not be simple. Will you proceed or turn back?'"'' Official data ''Metroid'' manual "This is the head of the Mini-Boss hideout. He hurls horns from his stomach and back. Be very careful of his fierce attacks. If Samus gets hit by him, his energy will be weakened a lot." Virtual Console retranslation "A miniboss that shoots horns from his stomach and spinning horns from his back. These horns can do considerable damage, so be careful." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "This is the Boss who protects Brinstar. He shoots missiles from his stomach, and uses a spinning horn on his back to attack. Missile attacks are the best way to kill him." ''Super Metroid'' manual "The giant lizard of Brinstar attacks Samus with thorny projectiles and spits spheres out of its mouth. No weapons - beams, missiles, or bombs - have any effect on its body. The creature's weak point is unknown." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"By far the largest guardian in the game, Kraid will prove a tough adversary. He only has one weak spot and that's the inside of his mouth. Shoot him in the head then, when he roars in pain, lob as many rockets and laser bolts down his throat as possible. When he first emerges, he pauses with only his upper body showing. Use this time to get in as many hits as possible; he'll then rear up to his full height and your job becomes much trickier. To make matters worse, he will launch a myriad of projectiles from his body. The spikes launched from his chest can be ridden upon if you can get on top but contact anywhere else results in damage being sustained. The spinning claws have to be either shot or dodged. If missiles or energy are running low, try shooting the claws as they sometimes leave bonuses behind. Three super missile direct hits will do for Kraid, but otherwise use normal missiles and charge shots." Samus (JoyRide Studios) "In Super Metroid for the Super NES, the hulkin Kraid is the boss enemy that resides in Brinstar. The giant's weak spot is its mouth, and you can inflict damage by firing a missile into its mouth when it's open. To get Kraid to open up and say 'ahh,' fire a missile at its face, then shoot another missile into its slack-jawed mouth." "Fire missiles into Kraid's open mouth to cause damage. If you're out of missiles, use Charge Beam shots." "When Kraid rises, hop onto one of the platforms that it shoots out of its belly. Use the platform or the Hi-Jump Boots to set your sights on Kraid's face, then blast missiles into the alien's open mouth." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "The largest enemy in all of the mazes beneath the surface of Planet Zebes, Kraid fires spikes from his belly and claws from his fingertips for extremely powerful attacks." Official Metroid: Zero Mission website ''"Extremely dangerous! Giant lizard-like monster over two stories tall. Possesses iron-shredding claws and fires small projectiles from its mouth. When angered, shoots regenerative claws from giant openings in belly. Can be destroyed by hitting soft tissue in mouth with Missiles. DANGER LEVEL: VERY HIGH."'' *''"Soft tissue (weak spot)"'' *''"Iron-shredding claws"'' *''"Regenerative claws"'' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Trophy "A boss enemy from Metroid. Kraid lives in the depths of Brinstar. He immobilizes enemies with his three red eyes, and his powerful jaws can crush anything. He can also shoot the three spikes in his belly; it's said he often fires them at his prey. Once Samus defeated Ridley and Kraid, the way to Tourian opened." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sticker *'''Kraid Metroid: Zero Mission - Head Attack +33 (All) ''Nintendo Land ''"This hulking monstrosity dwells in the depths of planet Zebes. His skin is impenetrably thick, so try shooting into his mouth. You'll have to climb his towering body to reach his face!" List of appearances *''Metroid'' *''Metroid'' (1986 manga) *''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' :*Comics ::*''Breakout'' ::*''When Friends Fall Out'' (flashback) :*Cartoon (incomplete list) ::*''Kevin in Videoland'' ::*''Mega Trouble For Megaland'' ::*''Metroid, Sweet Metroid'' ::*''Game Boy'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Metroid'' manga *''Blood of the Chozo'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Metroid Prime'' (manual, removed boss) *''Metroid: Volume 2'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (Super Nostalgic Entertainment System) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (manual) *''Nintendo Land'' *''NES Remix 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Trivia concept art.]] *Kraid's Super Metroid and Zero Mission sprite artists never created the large Pirate's entire tail. By extracting Kraid's sprites from the games' internal files, it is revealed that his tail always ends abruptly; the sprite artists likely ignored this detail since players are never capable (and are not meant) to get behind Kraid and explore the areas beyond him until he is defeated, which results in him sinking into the ground and exploding, thus preventing his tail from being fully viewed. *Kraid appears on the Super Metroid Stare-E-O Poster. *Kraid occasionally appeared in the Captain N: The Game Master comic series, based on his original concept art. One of his appearances occurs when he was imprisoned on RX 338. He attempts to convince all of the prisoners in his block that were put away by Samus to turn on their fellow captive, before she beats them all using Kraid as a weapon. Samus later uses him as a diversion to make her own escape. **The cartoon version of Captain N featured Kraid, who had a much different appearance and served Mother Brain in multiple episodes. Concept artwork of the creature and its gun identify it as Kraid. In "Kevin in Videoland", Kraid makes a cameo appearance as the one guarding Princess Lana's prison. Kraid or his Fake-Kraid copies appear in "Mega Trouble For Megaland" enslaving the residents of Mount Icarus (home of Kid Icarus/Pit) In "Metroid, Sweet Metroid", Duke is seen playing dead as a distraction while Kevin steals Kraid's Missile Gun which is then used by Kevin to kill a Protoplasm. In "Game Boy", Kraid and Ridley are among the monsters generated by the Mother Brain-controlled Game Boy. *Due to the Reptilicus species possessing three eyes and a reptilian appearance have led some fans to believe Kraid may be related to the former. The Reptilicus' statues and busts on Bryyo, as well as their Mogenars built with arcane arts and technology, are also tricloptic. On top of this, Mogenar's battle theme is extremely similar to Kraid's, though this was likely an intended homage similar to Berserker Lord's theme being an altered rendition of the unrelated Arachnus' in Metroid Fusion. *In the NES Toys "R" Us commercial, "Kraid's Toy Shop" is shown, in Tourian, to be sold out of NES games. *Kraid's size changes throughout the games. For example, in Metroid, he is about the same size as Samus, whereas in Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission, he takes up two screens. In Melee, he is even larger. This is likely due to the NES' limited processing power being unable to smoothly handle larger sprites. **According to the official Metroid: Zero Mission web site, Kraid is over two stories tall, the low-end being three stories. This would mean Kraid is at least 9.9 meters tall (32.5 ft.). *The Squizzard boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2 bears subtle similarities to Kraid. Such similarities include the weak point being the mouth, and spiked projectiles being fired by the flick of a hand. The Squizzard is also half-burrowed in the ground, similar to Kraid in Super Metroid. *The color of Samus' suit during the cut-scene with Kraid rising before her in Zero Mission will vary depending on whether or not the Varia Suit is acquired prior to the battle. *His roar in Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission is a stock roar sound effect previously heard in films such as The Land Unknown (1957) and King Kong (1976). **This roar is shared with Crocomire and Phantoon. *Interestingly, Kraid in Luxembourgish translates to "Cretaceous", possibly an intended nod to the Pirate's dinosaur-like appearance. Gallery M1bosses.PNG Samus_artwork_11.png Metroid Boss Kraid.gif|The 8-bit Kraid, as shown in Metroid. Kraidcard.png|Canadian Topps card. Kraid.png|Kraid as depicted in the 1986 manga. File:MZIO page 95.png|''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' Famicom Choco - Kraid.png|Famicom Choco File:Kraid Famiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' Tumblr kx3awtklto1qzp9we.jpg|1988 Nintendo Power Metroid Artist Contest Winners. Nintendo My Play a Tune Book.jpg|''Nintendo: My Play a Tune Book'' Kraidlike creature Captain N.png|Kraid in Captain N: The Game Master Heights.JPG|''Captain N'' Kraid concept art (far right) $ 57r.JPG|''Captain N'' Kraid concept art (right) Kraid'sMissileGun.JPG|Kraid's Missile Gun Cn4-18.jpg|Kraid in Breakout CapNcustompage.PNG|Kraid in Breakout Nintendo1991Calendar-09-August.jpg|1991 The Power Game Calendar Kraidchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide KraidJ.jpg|Mini-Kraid Kraidsketch.PNG|''Super Metroid'' concept art. SSBU Spirits Kraid.png|Official artwork of Kraid from Super Metroid. Smart kraid02.jpg|Official artwork of Kraid from Super Metroid. Smguideart1.jpg|''Super Metroid'' artwork Smart smposter.jpg|''Super Metroid'' artwork Kraid SM guide.png|''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' Smart brinstar.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' Kraid-melee.jpg|Kraid in Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Link_360.jpg|Kraid in Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths from Super Smash Bros. Melee 41 EwFmB65L.jpg|Kraid in an earlier version of Metroid: Zero Mission. Kraid Awakening Animation.gif|A cutscene from Metroid: Zero Mission before fighting Kraid. Kraid_cinematic_ZM.png|Kraid rises to challenge Samus in Zero Mission. Boss battles.jpg Kraid_Manga.png|''Metroid Manga'' Metroid Prime 3 Ben Sprout Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard by Ben Sprout of a creature who strongly resembles Kraid. File:JP Other M Guide 169.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' Reptile Awareness Day.jpg|Nintendo of Europe tweeted image on Reptile Awareness Day 2019 (October 21).Nintendo of Europe (Nintendo Europe). "Happy #ReptileAwarenessDay! To celebrate, why not tell us who your favourite reptilian juggernaut is to fight against in #SuperMetroid, now available to play with #SuperNES – #NintendoSwitchOnline!" Oct 21, 2019 9:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/NintendoEurope/status/1186277558368661504 JP Other M Guide 169.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 169 References ru:Крейд Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Zebes Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Phazon Mines Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gene Kohler Category:Giants Category:Greg Luzniak Category:Reptilian Category:Kraid Category:Predators Category:Nintendo Land